parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - Footage and Cast - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what the cast and footage should be for Thomas 2 in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Globox (Both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) * Harold as Murfy * Henry as Clark * Toad as Sam the Snake * Molly as Uglette (Both wives to Edward and Gobox and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) * James as Polokus (Both vain) * Percy as Baby Globox * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Ly the Fairy's voice suits Emily, because they're both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Duncan as The Magician * Belle as Betilla the Fairy * Lady as Raybeauty (A Fan-made Rayman character) * Toby as Tarayzan (Both have their names beginning with "T") * Stanley as The Musician * Whiff as Joe * Duck, Oliver and Stepney as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti and Gonzo * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both evil and the main villains) * Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey * Paxton as Ninjaws * George as Jano * Scruffey as Axel * The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch * Smudger as Andre * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Cerberus the Nightmare Train (from The Little Engine Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux Footage * Schoolhouse Delivery * Hero of the Rails * The Little Engine That Could (1991 film) * Thomas and the New Engine * Calling All Engines! * Pinocchio * Thomas and The New Engine * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Blue Mountain Mystery * Steamroller * Toad Stands By * Donald and Douglas * Rayman 2: Revolution * Granpuff * Day of the Diesels * The Little Engine That Could (2011 film) * Emily's New Route * James in a Mess * Emily and Dash * Emily's Adventure * Molly's Special Special * Edward Strikes Out * Excellent Emily * All That Jazz * Thomas, Percy, and the Post Train * Emily's Winter Party Special * Big Strong Henry * Busy Going Backwards * Sunshine * Regetta * Percy's Big Mistake * Emily Knows Best * The Great Discovery * Emily's Rubbish * Twin Trouble * Double Teeth Troubles * Misty Island Rescue * Bowled Out * Bulgy * The Empire Strikes Back * Duncan Drops A Clanger * Trouble For Thomas * Rosie's Carnival Special * Big Belle * Knights of the Old Republic * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * The Brave Engineer * Porky's Railroad * Lego Jedi vs Sith * The Princess Bride * Lord of the Rings * Monty Python * Stupid Mario Brothers * Edward Helps Out * Pirates of the Caribbean * Fiery Flynn * The Adventures of Toad * Dumbo * Rusty Helps Out * Casey Jr Gets Tricked * The Reluctant Dragon * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree * Stepney Gets Lost * Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) * Thomas to the Rescue * Pop Goes The Diesel * The Flying Kipper * Diesel's Devious Deeds * Halloween * Emily's New Coaches * Crash Bandicoot 1 * Edward the Great * Thomas Comes To Breakfast * Blue Mountain Mystery * Percy and the Signal * Up River * The Eds Are Coming! * Thomas and Stepney * Flying Scotsman * Express Steam Locomotives of the Southern Railway * Toby's Special Surprise * Duck Takes Charge * Escape! * Casey Jr * Casey Jr and Friends Whistles and Horns * Thomas Breaks The Rules * Rock n Roll * Home At Last * Thomas Saves The Day (Season 8) * Going to The End of the Rails * Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure * Michael Palin's Great Railway Journeys * Bye George! * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race * Thomas and the Conductor * Thomas Goes Fishing * The Runaway * Better Late Than Never * Down The Mine * Percy's Ghostly Trick * Put Upon Percy * King of the Railway * Halloween * Dangermouse on the Orient Express * Trust Thomas * A Big Day For Thomas * It's Only Snow * Fergus Breaks The Rules * Scaredy Engines * 78 Ball Break * 45 Ball Break * 60 Ball Break * Percy and the Carnival * Thomas and the CIrcus * Henry's Special Coal * Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon * The Clone Wars * Attack of the Clones * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree * Little Toot and the Loch Ness Monster * Babes in Toyland * James Works It Out * Four Fabolous Characters * Sing Me A Story With Belle * American Legends * Whistles and Sneezes * The Magic Lamp * James Gets A New Coat * Whiff's Wish * Theodore Tugboat * Emily and the Special Coaches * Toby the Tram Engine * Tornado * Flying Scotsman in the USA * Thomas and the Birthday Mail * High Winds * Locomotives of the LNER and GWR * Dunkin Duncan * Pufle and the Windmill